Peripheral devices are often used in conjunction with a computer, such as a desktop personal computer (PC). For instance, a microphone, speakers, or a web camera may be used during communication over the Internet, or during other use of the computer.
Recently, efforts have been made to reduce the space occupied by computers on users' desktops. To cite one example, traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors are being quickly replaced by flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Given that such displays are much smaller, they create desktop space that otherwise would be occupied by a conventional CRT monitor.
Although such space-saving measures are available, the peripheral devices, such as those noted above, normally still occupy desktop space and increase the clutter of the user's work space.